So This is Love
by MaplePucks
Summary: Matthew had no idea what love was until a drunken, loud, male stripper named Gilbert Beilschmidt tripped into his life. After a year of dating, the Canadian knew he had found out what love truly means. *PruCan, fluff*


**Hello all my lovely readers!  
A PruCan! Been a while since I've written a PruCan. This one is partly based on some personal inspiration I've had pondering the question, "What is love?" And you know, despite being a romantic, I don't think I believe in love at first sight. I believe in attraction and lust t first sight, but not love. Love is something deeper then what can happen on first sight. **

**So anywho, this will be a short little series. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Comments are love!**

* * *

Alfred always told him he didn't really know it for himself yet.

Arthur always told him to bugger off, but in a softer tone would say that it would show up the most unexpected ways with the last person on imaginable.

Francis always told him believe in its power and that it would come, someday, it always did.

Personally, Matthew had never really believed any of them.

Who in the world could ever love him? Not when there were so many other, better people out there in the world. More adventurous. Outgoing, lively. Everything he wasn't. Though he was fine with who he was, that wasn't the issue, he just thought his family was wrong. Love wouldn't find him, it would never show up. Alfred would find out what it was, he was everything the world admired. Arthur had Francis, if you could believe they were in love. Sometimes, Matthew just assumed they tolerated each other at best.

No, he would never know what love truly meant, not in this lifetime.

Or so he thought. Before Gilbert Beilschmidt ever walked into his life. Well, more like bowled him over onto the wet cement, drunk and lost one night on the street where Matthew lived.

Whatever Fate was onto that night, as he walked Gilbert to his place, in hindsight, Matthew really couldn't complain. Sure, at first, Gilbert was nothing more the annoying, self-boosting, self-obsessed obnoxious guy who turned out to a long time friend of Francis. Nothing more then another drunkard, a fun one, but all the same, just like everyone else.

Except, over time, Matthew began to see how much more Gilbert had to offer. How he was different he really was. Gilbert could be kind, and compassionate. Honestly, very selfless when it came down to it. He literally gave someone the shirt off his back once, on the way home from a movie. It was mind boggling to think that was the same person Matthew had meet on the street all those months ago.

And, now that he was sitting across from his boyfriend Gilbert, of nearly a year, in a fine restaurant. It was even more mind boggling. But Matthew wasn't complaining now either, in fact, life couldn't get any better for him. He took Gilbert's hand in his and rubbed his knuckles gently.

"This is a really nice, fancy place, Gil. At least let me help pay for dinner." He offered, as he had been offering the nearly since they arrived. Now that they were just about at the dessert course, Matthew thought it couldn't hurt to offer again. Though, just as expected, Gilbert shook his head.

"Nien, nien. I am paying for this awesome meal! I've been working double shifts for it at ze club, just to treat you, mien Birdie!" He beamed, that gorgeous, generous smile of his. Matthew took a sip of his wine, using his free hand and chuckled lightly.

"Oh? Giving your clients the extra sexy lap dance special, eh?" He asked, winking at him. It didn't bother Matthew much any more that Gilbert was employed as a male stripper. In the beginning, it did a bit, Matthew worried that Gilbert would find someone else that was more worth his time then him. But after Gilbert explained that he had no interest in women, at all, Matthew didn't worry. Besides, he trusted Gilbert above all else.

Gilbert gave him a coy look, gripping Matthew's hand tight, "Ja, but that's nothing compared to Ze Awesome Me special I give you at night." He winked back. The Canadian turned five different shades of red, his face burning as he took a long sip of his wine to cover it. Several other diners had looked over in their direction, curiously.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, behave yourself in public. Please!" He admonished, just as the waiter came over to take their dessert order. The man bowed to them, again, and took out his order book.

"And what would you gentleman care to order for dessert?" He asked, sweetly, job required politeness, Matthew thought. That drove him a bit crazy that people couldn't be genuine and this guy was being overly polite. He laughed to himself as Gilbert ordered for them.

"Waiter, we both would like ze chocolate cake with ze shiny chocolate stuff on top." He smiled at him, looking proud of him self for some reason. The waited quickly jotted down the correct name of the dessert and walked away. Matthew was amused.

"You know, Francis would hurt you for not knowing how to pronounce- _Chocolat Gateau-_ correctly, eh." He smiled, his French flawless. He did love to watch Gilbert melt when he talked like that.

"Franny couldn't hurt a fly, you and I both know that. Und, he's tried and given up on teaching my Awesomeness French. Perhaps you can pick up where he left off? I'd love for you to teach me." He replied, and Matthew shook his head.

"And both you and I know you wouldn't learn a thing if I tried to teach you how to speak French."

"Ja, I suppose that's true. It's hard to talk when you are lip locked with your Awesome French tutor."

"Gilbert!"

Matthew was only three different shades of red this time but drained his wine glass prompting the waiter to bring over more. As he sipped on his fresh glass, he looked out the window and then smiled broadly.

"It's snowing, Gil!" He exclaimed, very happily. Though, Gilbert turned around so fast to look, the Canadian was worried he might have given himself whiplash. At the sight of the snow, Gilbert literally almost fell out of his chair. Matthew looked on curiously.

"Ja! Ja, this ist perfect! Waiter! Oi, awesome waiter guy!" Gilbert called, waving wildly and attracting the attention of not only their waiter, but the hostess and several diners. Matthew would have been embarrassed if this wasn't absolutely normal behavior for the self-proclaimed Prussian.

Arriving confused, the waiter looked to Gilbert. "Sir? Is there something I can get you?" He asked, noting that both wine glasses were full and plates had been cleared. Gilbert nodded enthusiastically.

"Ja, a seat on ze veranda, please! We will take our desserts there." He winked and then stood up, motioning to Mattie. "Get your coat, Birdie. We are going outside!" Gilbert smiled, turning to get his.

The waiter looked confused and concerned, "Sir, it's freezing out side! Are you sure you wish to go out on the veranda?" He asked. Gilbert was already half way there and Matthew was pulling on his coat. He grabbed both glasses of wine from the table and smiled at the man as he walked past him to follow Gilbert, "He is sure, with Gilbert, he's always sure. You just go with the flow, eh." He replied, hurrying to catch up to his boyfriend. To him this wasn't odd behavior, it was the way Gilbert usually operated.

Once he was outside, taking a deep breath, smiling as it crisped and cooled his lungs, he went over Gilbert. He smiled and kissed his cheek as he sat down next to him. "Why the sudden urge to enjoy the snow? It could have waited until we finished dessert." Matthew asked, handing him his wine. The German laughed a bit and kissed him back.

"Ze snow might stop before we finish! Ze unawesome forecast didn't say anything about snow!" He exclaimed, smiling at him broadly. Matthew was actually surprised, and it showed across his face.

"You actually checked the weather forecast for tonight? You? Are you feeling ok? You never plan ahead. Ever." He asked, laughing, placing his hand on Gilbert's forehead, checking for fever, but he was seriously curious. Gilbert was acting odder then normal tonight. Gilbert laughed again, sipping his wine and looking up, letting the snow melt on his face.

"Oh, ja. I am feeling awesome as usual! I knew it _could_ snow tonight. You love ze stuff, so I checked! Simple. Maybe after dessert, we can go for und awesome walk in the park!" Gilbert offered, leaning in to pepper Matthew's face with adoring kisses. Matthew laughed and tried to get in a kiss for every five of Gilbert's.

"That sounds really nice, eh."

A few moments later, the waiter headed over with their desserts. Matthew felt a little bad, clearly the young man was cold, wearing only a white long sleeved collared shirt. But he was smiling from ear to ear nonetheless, placing a piece of the steaming cake in front of them each.

"Bon appetit!" He said happily, quickly moving to get back indoors where it was warm.

Matthew took up his fork right away to dig in, the insatiable sweet tooth of his crying out. But before he could dive his fork in, he noticed something glittery on top of his cake. Something catching the light. He squinted for a fair few moments, trying to figure out what it was.

The snow didn't fall on his cake, the steam melted it before it could reach. Which was a good thing because Matthew was staring, in disbelief for a long time after he had finally figured it out. It couldn't really be what he thought it might be, could it? No, how would it be but then, that's not the kind of thing that randomly appears on a cake in a fine restaurant either.

Beside him, Gilbert finally chuckled a little bit and reached over, plucking the silver ring off of the cake. He wiped it with a cloth napkin before standing up.

"Ja, Birdie. This ist exactly what you think it is." He said, dropping down on one knee in front of him. Matthew was speechless, completely. And, crying. Involuntarily, tears of joy. Shameless tears of unbridled joy. Gilbert was really doing this. His Gilbert, the man of non-commitment, was going to commit to him.

Matthew wiped a tear and took Gilbert's hand in his, squeezing it. "Bear..." He whispered.

Over the next several minutes, Matthew hung on to Gilbert's every word. He talked about what an influence Matthew had had over his life in the past year, for the better. How he loved him so much and couldn't imagine life without him. How he had talked to Francis about this and gotten his blessing, in case Matthew was worried about that, which he wasn't but it was a sweet gesture. Gilbert laughed as he told him he had asked Arthur too, and he had put him through the ringer. To make sure he was the right one for Matthew. The Canadian wiped another tear and made a mental note to thank Arthur and Francis, for their love and compassion.

When he was done, and holding the ring up to Matthew, he took a deep breath. And Matthew took in one of his own, holding it for what seemed like ages.

"Matthew Williams, will you marry Ze Awesome Me?" Gilbert asked, sweating a little despite the cold. Was he really nervous? Nervous about what Matthew would say? The quiet boy took the ring, sliding it onto his finger and then cupped his face gently.

"Stand up, Gil." He said as Gilbert rose to his feet right away. Pulling him into a deep kiss, Matthew was a sobbing mess again. "Yes, yes I will marry the Awesome you, Gilbert. I love you, so so much. I can't imagine life without you, at all." He was smiling and sobbing. And Gilbert was crying too, peppering his face with kisses.

"I love you too, Birdie! I'm so happy you said yes!" He exclaimed. Matthew laughed and shook his head.

"You were seriously worried? Gilbert, you know I love you with out a doubt right?" He asked, sitting back down. The diners inside had seen everything and most of them had smiles as big as Gilbert's and were cheering for the happy couple. The German sat down too, nodding at him.

"Of course I do! I love you just as much! I wasn't worried! Not at all! Silly, Birdie. Ja I set this whole thing up, I've been planning for weeks!" He replied, shaking his head fondly now.

Matthew picked up his fork and then took a bite of his cake, that tasted so very sweet. And he laughed.

"Of course, silly me." He said, looking down at his ring.

Married. Matthew was getting married. Of all people in the world, Gilbert had chosen Matthew.

So the answer to his previous question? Who in the world could ever love Matthew?

The answer was Gilbert.

No one could tell him what love was. Not Alfred or Arthur, or even Francis. But he knew he had found it in Gilbert. There was no doubt whatsoever about that.


End file.
